


I Want This

by SilverWritesStories



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Confessing love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Femdom, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Masochism, Neck Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, au where elinore is cursed with some shit, gentle to rough, neck biting, she becomes like a monster yk?, she kinda bit his dick too so oops, yo they do be having sexy times tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritesStories/pseuds/SilverWritesStories
Summary: Feral Elinore wants to breed and asks Avenel if he will help her let it pass quicker.
Relationships: Avenel, Elinore x Avenel
Kudos: 4





	I Want This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Five_Star_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Star_Babe/gifts).

> I was inspired to write this after viewing these two pieces of artwork.
> 
> Link 1: https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1219278697083154432?s=19
> 
> Link 2: https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1218947275814248450?s=19
> 
> It was nice, please check them out. ANYWAYS- So I viewed them and just thought, "What if Elinore and Avenel just... you know?" And that's when I wrote this piece.
> 
> Also, thanks to Star for coming up with the idea to role-play/write fiction and getting me back into writing lmao you're the best.

Heavy breathing filled the room and something jingled as silently as it could. We see Elinore shackled up in a bedroom. The moonlight coming softly through the window and onto her skin. She was tired but too uncomfortable to sleep. Arms above her head in the moment and legs bound together. Her frames covered her eyes as she heard the bedroom door open.

Lately, she was feeling odd. She was becoming more irritable. More than usual if she was being truthful. The group took her to a specialist and they diagnosed her with a curse. It had yet to be discovered what it was but they said to lock her up because whatever it was, was waiting to come out in the form of possession.

"_Elinore, are you still there?_" The familiar voice questioned. It was Avenel. His eyes peered down at her as he stood in the doorway. He was there to watch over her in the last few weeks, which she appreciated. She liked the company but she was afraid now.

Looking up, she replied, "Yes. I'm here. I'm just trying so hard to fight it off. It's still coming."

"That's what the shackles are for. Don't worry, under no circumstances will you be able to come free." Avenel explained.

"I just," Elinore spoke softly, "I just want to touch something. Someone."

Avenel sighed, "You know I can't let you do that. That's what this whole procedure is for. It's to let this period pass. Just one night. You'll survive." He was unsure of his words. Was she going to be okay? More than anything, he wanted to give her what she wanted. Something to help ease her discomfort.

Elinore was silent. She stared down at the floor.

"Now darling, don't be so pouty," Avenel spoke, now worried she was mad at him. It was hard to tell what she was feeling or even thinking nowadays. That was something he found out about her in recent times. She has always had ways of hiding emotions but it took a bit of time for Avenel to realize this. The perks of being an actor, he thought one day.

"What if you touched me?" Elinore proposed.

Avenel blushed a light rose color. He averted his eyes and for a moment thought to just leave. She wasn't completely herself. He couldn't.

"_Avenel... Please_. I'm asking you as my friend. Just once? It's me, Elinore." She pleaded with him.

Could it be her right now at this moment, he asked himself as he began to nibble on his lower lip. He sighed and as of being on autopilot, his boot clacked against the stone floor and he stopped in front of her kneeling. He stared for a moment. Her skin was beginning to darken at her fingertips. It hasn't spread completely then, he thought.

Avenel closed his eyes for a moment then spoke, "Just once. I'll touch you once and then leave."

She fell silent but nodded. He hesitated for a moment. He looked her in the eyes and they looked different somehow. Much more yellow like they glowed in the dark. He breathed and went for it at a snail’s pace. Slowly he reached for her shoulders but then migrated to her face. He pulled himself closer to her and stroked her for a moment. Elinore sighed and smiled just a little bit. It helped ease everything. It was as if the knots in her stomach were coming undone. It was as if she has been drinking but this was much more satisfying. It was interrupted when she felt her teeth growing in. Sharper and sharper they grew as he touched her.

"Before I go, I want to let you know I'm in love with you. Whatever happens next, I'm okay with it." She smiled as her vision faded more and more.

Avenel stopped in his tracks immediately. In love with him? He knew she was in that stupor that one night but in love with him? This was news to him.

"E-Elinore?" He spoke as he held onto her face. He tried to speak to her but she wasn't budging. He intended to keep his promise so he got up to leave.

Suddenly an animalistic growl came from Elinore, "_**Breed... must... breed...**_"

He suddenly came back to her, "Elinore, listen to me, everything is going to be alright."

"**_Breed... have to... breed..._**" She growled like a wounded animal. She pressed her thighs together to get something out of it. "_**Breed...**_" she repeated. Avenel didn't know what to do. He knew he had to leave but he was filled with so many emotions.

His own words echoed in his mind, "_...under no circumstances will you be able to come free._" Yet there he was... Letting her free. Legs first, then her arms.

After letting her go, she immediately leaped onto him. She snarled as she pinned him down. She sat on his crotch and began to grind her heat against his. She didn’t want to wait any longer. She was hot and sweating like crazy. He could feel it too. An almost warm glow about her. He wasn’t thinking too hard about that though, because she was still on him, and grunting like a wild animal.

“E-Elinore…” He grunted as he felt her rubbing on him. He began to lift his arms. “Ngh, Elinore, hold o-” He was quickly interrupted by a snarl from Elinore as she quickly pinned him down from his arms. He quickly noticed how much stronger she had become. Not that he expected much but her as a magic-user, muscles weren’t exactly her strongest characteristics. She squeezed on his wrists. Any tighter, and she’d give him a good bruise to remember this experience. Suddenly she went silent and began to moan and he felt hotter than he had before. He saw her face in the soft moonlight and her eyes as well. Both looked soft and he felt as if she was truly enjoying herself. He felt ecstasy just like this, just with their clothes on. He stopped himself before getting too carried away, though it was hard to concentrate on anything at the moment. “E-E-Elinore, are you positive you want this?” He asked her. 

He saw her slow down for a few moments, before leaning down and in another voice that didn’t feel like hers reply, “**I’ve never wanted anything more than I do right at this moment.**” She kissed his neck softly and time felt as if it were slowing down for him.

Was any of this real, he asked himself. Perhaps he would wake up the next morning and she would be her normal self and the past few weeks would just be a strange fantasy he yearned for. And yet, her kisses felt soft on his neck. The bites on his neck felt even more real. He moaned not only in excitement but in pleasure as well. Soft and slow as it were.

She then began to grab onto his shirt and tear at it as if it were paper. She sat up and tore at him. She licked at his abs and then, he could feel her sharp teeth now.

It was clear she wanted to start slow so he gave her what she wanted. _Nice and slow__._ She struggled a bit to get his pants off but he helped her in no time. If he couldn’t leave this room without a shirt, he’d at least leave with some pants.

As she pulled his undergarments down, she could see how stiff he was. She hardly noted the length of it before she touched it. For a moment, she warped both her hands around it. He groaned at the sensitivity of it and tried to hide what he was feeling by covering his mouth. She looked up and moved his hands slowly away from his mouth. She motioned a “no,” and continued to look at him when she went back down. She continued where she left off and sighed as she put the tip in her mouth. He almost tasted sweet, her non-possessed side of her thought for a split second before her animalistic side took hold and bit onto him.

Avenel wasn’t expecting this and cried out in pain but became harder as a result. As strange as it was to admit, he liked getting off to pain. She quickly went back to being gentle and for a good while, it’s all she did. Sometimes switching but she began to get impatient. She stood up and began to undress.

Avenel almost couldn’t believe any of this was real. He balled his hand into a fist to dig his nails into his palm. It stung as much so this must be real. He watched as she tore into her cloak. Leaving almost everything intact enough for the next morning. Although none of it seemed very calculated, given the circumstance.

She almost couldn't handle being gentle anymore but she tried her best to lower Avenel on the bed. She got on top and slowly lowered herself onto him.

She moaned and felt hotter when they were connected. She almost felt like she would catch on fire if she continued but the pleasure overtook her. She continued to ride him and her moans became apparent. Avenel tried to cover up his moans but failed. Every thrust became a symphony of whines and cries.

He grabbed ahold of her breasts and that's what made her shiver and wail. She commanded him up and she embraced him tightly. She cussed as she rode him faster.

Avenel was overtaken by ecstasy and flipped over Elinore onto her back and began to take the missionary position. He took her and she let him. She released wild moans into his ear and dug her claws into his back.

She moaned and cried, "_**Fuck, breed me- Breed me!**_" Not controlling the urge, she bit his shoulder.

Avenel moaned loudly in her ear and seemed to go rougher. He loved the pain that came with it. He felt himself become tense as he thrust more.

They both felt one another come close to the climax. Avenel quickly reached down and began to quickly rub her clit. Elinore responded with a loud wail of approval and clenched the sheets.

"_Come for me,_" He commanded. "_Come!_" He reached her ear and cussed at her to come quickly while he was inside her. "_Come,_" He encouraged her.

Elinore became weak at this point and her grey tones in her skin went away, her mouth became less swollen with teeth and her nails reversed to their normal size.

She sobbed as she came onto Avenel's hard cock. Her voice was soft now and touch now gentle. She quietly moaned as he continued what he joined.

Avenel quickly thrust into her as he felt himself coming inside of her. His thick seed spilled out of her tight entrance and he pulled out.

Elinore was stark red and she breathed heavily with half-lidded eyes. Avenel lay on her for a moment as he took this moment to catch his breath. Both their hearts beat at the same pace. They almost forgot about the world and about what other problems they had to face the next morning. As far as they were concerned, they didn’t exist.

Avenel got off her and laid on his side to look at her. Avenel was covered in sweat and felt a little discomfort from it but he noticed she was drenched in it; almost glowing in the moonlight. He felt content at the moment. He had to control himself to not try and take her again. He would never say it but the voice she had was unnerving. In the end, though, that was the real her. He would do anything to hear her symphony of cries while she held him tightly.

Elinore, on the other hand, couldn’t believe that just happened. She breathed heavily as she felt herself becoming more and more like herself again. She turned to look at Avenel and his soft eyes stared at her as he rested his hand under his chin. If she could, she’d blush even harder than she already was. She couldn’t believe she did and said those things.

“Avenel, I’m sorry.” She said as she turned her head away from him.

He leaned down and hugged her, “For what, my dear? For giving me possibly the best night of my life? No need to do that,” he chuckled.

She hugged him and laid her cheek to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It beat quickly but it was comforting anyway.

She sighed and began to speak, “I suppose if you’re okay with it, then I think the only thing to do is this.” She planted her lips softly on his and he returned it.

For the rest of the night, they cuddled and as drifted off to sleep, Avenel spoke words into Elinore’s ear that he still isn't sure she heard.

_“I love you._”


End file.
